snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Caitlyn Bergeron
"The purity of a person's heart can be quickly measured by how they regard animals" ~ Anonymous Caitlyn Felicia Bergeron~McIntyre was born on December 24, 2053 to Elizabeth Samuels and Anthony Bergeron. She was born in the city of Boston and lived there most her life up to the time of her graduating from Salem Witch's Academy in the year 2071. She lived in Boston with her mother for a few years after her graduation until she took in her god daughter after her parents died. She moved to London to start a new life working for the Ministry of Magic. She is married to Nero James McIntyre . She has one son (Kale Luican McInyre) and a god-daughter (Nessie C. Masen~McIntyre). Early Life Caitlyn was born late at night on the of December 24 to Elizabeth Samuels and Anthony Bergeron. Her father was absent at her birth in the St. Elizabeth's Medical Center in the heart of Boston. Her mother soon moved permanetly moved to Boston in search of a job. Her father was absent most of her life. The only time Caitlyn ever saw her father was the handful of Chirstmases and Birthdays that he felt like attending, each one of them ending in disaster. Even today she is still bitter towards her father and ignors any type of communication between the two of them. By the time Caitlyn was seven she had started showing odd tendencies. Pots around her started floating, their apartment started flooding due to an unknown source of water while she was sad and a photo of her father burst into flames during one of her fits of rage. Her mother soon decided to homeschool her as not to raise suspicion on herself and her daughter. When she turned eleven a mysterious letter appeared on their kitchen table early one morning. Upon opening it her mother soon realized what had been happening to her daughter the past few years. She realized that her daughter was a witch. Unsure of how to approach it she kept it from Caitlyn . . . for the time being. She watched Caitlyn for a week or two until she made her decision. Realizing that Caitlyn couldn't help what she was she sent her to the Salem Witches Institute which was only about thirty miles away from their home. Salem Witches Institute Caitlyn went through school without a hitch. She was a good student she always did her work. She accelerated through Care of Magical Creatures which was by far her favorite class during her time at the Institute. Her Magical Creatures professor recommened to her that she try working for the magical government at some point in the near future after her graduation. Not thinking anything of it of the time she stored it back in her memory until later in her life. After Graduation Time passed on from her graduation and Caitlyn grew up. She moved on from childish things and petty worries. But there was one thing she thought she was missing. Love. She always wanted to fall in love and be loved. In walks Alec, one of the most handsome, charming muggles that she has ever met. They met at a small coffee shop in the heart of Boston. He was suave and charming, she really had no chance in the world fighting against it. She was taken away by him and loved (what felt like love to her at the time) from the moment they met and he - sadly enough - had a mild enough interest just enough to persue her. Caitlyn and Alec dated for a couple months and were as happy as clams. She loved him but little did she know, her beloved Alec, was going against her back with at least five different women. All he claimed to love. One day she wanted to surprise Alec by bringing him coffee in his office. She came in hoping to surprise her boyfriend but in the end she was the one being surprised. There he was kissing his secretary. How cliche! From that moment on she felt a loss of trust in all men One night when she was crying herself to sleep she remembered a conversation she had with her Care of Magical Creatures professor before graduation and she suddenly lept into action. 'But why do I need to stay in America?' ''She thought. She felt the need to be at least an ocean across the world from Boston. Within two weeks she had her affairs in order and she was Shipping Off To England. It was there she finally got a job she enjoyed and she met the ''true love of her life. Nero. And for the first time in her life she felt truely happy. Working At The Ministry Caitlyn officially started working at the British Ministry in the year 2075. She began at the Ministry working as a Spirit Liaison in The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department. She lived in the city during the begining of her employment. It was there where she was first introduced to the McIntyre family. After a year or so Caitlyn got reassigned to be The Minister's Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Liaison and a Spectre Control Agent with the Spirit Division. Nero McIntyre Nero James McInyre was born on October 31, 2053 in Edinburg, Scotland to Princess Kathlynn Lucy McIntyre and Prince David Arther McIntyre. He is the husband to Caitlyn Bergeron~McIntyre and the father to Kale and Nessie McIntyre. They met while she was working at The British Ministry of Magic. There was immediate sparks between the two of them. Dates after dates, kisses after kisses Caitlyn fell in love with him. He is her first and only true love. He owns a potions shop K and is currently the king of Scotland until the McIntyre twins are of age. They got married in November of 2076 and renevated their cottage to suit their family and their coming young one. Nessie C. Masen~McIntyre Nessie was born on September 28, 2064 to Eliza Hamilton~Masen and Collin Masen. Eliza and Collin were Caitlyn Bergeron's close friends during her time at the Salem Institution. Eliza and Collin got married soon after getting graduation and gave birth to their first daughter Vallerie Masen. A few years later Nessie came along bringing joy to both her parents and Caitlyn's lives. A year after her birth Caitlyn was watching Nessie at her home in Boston when her parents and Vallerie died tragically in a plane crash. Nessie was too young to remember much. Caitlyn, being her god-mother swore to take Nessie in as her own in case of a their death. She raised Nessie as her own. Nessie moved to London with Caitlyn in 2075 and started attending Hogwarts when she turned 11. When Caitlyn met Nero she was wary at first knowing that past men have broken her heart but she soon grew to love Nero as a father. He adopted her just before Caitlyn and Nero's engagment. She is the sister to Kale McIntyre. Kale Luican Mcintyre Kale Luican McIntyre was born on July 14, 2077 to Caitlyn & Nero McIntyre. He was 8 pounds and 12 ounces with blondish brown hair and Bright Blue eyes. He has a giggle that can light up any unhappy room. Kale loves cars and trucks like most little boys do. He has his father looks and his mother since of humor,smarts and kindness.he was named after his great uncle Kade. He died in Nov of 2076 just three weeks befor his parents wed. KathLynn Her Mother in law KathLynn Lucille McIntyre was born on December 25 2036 with twin kade Lachlan McIntyre To Keith Lucas McIntyre & Stella Khole McIntyre.She Is the Mother of Nero & Nathen Mcintyre. Grandma Of Nessie & Kale Mcintyre. She is the current gaurdian Of Trinity and Taylor McIntyr,e requested in Kade's will.She Lives in A Manor with her husband and the twins. David Her Father in law Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Salem Alumni Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Muggleborn Category:Class of 2071